


In the Tower's Reflection

by Angel Lockhart (SailorShadow)



Series: In the Tower's Reflection [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Past, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorShadow/pseuds/Angel%20Lockhart
Summary: This series takes place in the past, when Angel and Shoto first met G'raha Tia, along with NOAH. It also reveals some of the things that happened to Angel in his past.Written by Angel and Xehnis.Series Note: If you haven't done the Crystal Tower 24-man raids in the game, this story will spoil a good chunk of that story. You'll need to do so in order to complete ARR, and if you haven't yet, but were past ARR as of Patch 5.3, you will need to complete it to do 5.3 and beyond. :3
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: In the Tower's Reflection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060418
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. In Search of the Moon

In a certain tent at Saint Coinach's Find, there were few who stayed very long among the piles of tomes that had been amassed over the last two weeks. It had been temporarily dubbed 'The Library' due to the book and scroll piles, and that fact that only about four people could generally be found in it; two of the new researchers who were trying to catch up on everything learned since the Labyrinth of the Ancients had been cleared, a budding Warrior of Light that had been in the party of Adventurers that had cleared the Labyrinth, and an otherwise elusive Allagan scholar. There was the occasional visit from a female Miqo'te Scholar that had helped in the Labyrinth as well.

The Miqo'te White Mage was nestled into a pile of blankets in the corner, a rather large book in his hands; his blue-rimmed glasses slid down his nose for the third time. He wasn't looking at the book, though. Instead, he watched the crimson tail of the Miqo'te Bard that was trying to reach something off the makeshift shelf nearby. Rather than asking for help, the Bard had insisted on climbing on the table in silence to reach something on the top of the shelf... but the White Mage hadn't the foggiest idea which item he was actively after.

"Come on, confound it, I know it's there," the Bard mumbled to himself. His tail swished back and forth in frustration. It was clear that he couldn't climb up the makeshift shelf, it would topple over; if not completely fall apart; if he did. The White Mage quietly put down the book he had been trying to read, then sat his glasses on top of it. He stood up just as quietly, then walked over to the table the Bard stood on. "Maybe if I got a stick..."

"G'raha?"

"GAH!" The red-haired Miqo'te jumped back, and nearly fell off the table. His crimson tail and ears were fluffed and his red and cyan eyes were wide. The black-haired Miqo'te had jumped as well at the sudden cry in response, then blinked his emerald eyes in the silence.

"Er... C-Can I help you, G'raha...?" The mage's blue-tipped tail flicked with his question. The Allagan scholar took a breath to settle himself, then hopped down from the table with a slight pout.

"I didn't even realize you were in here, Angel." He looked over to see the blanket nest that Angel had just come from, then crossed his arms over his chest. "How long have you been in here...? I went to check out the doors of Syrcus Tower nearly four bells ago."

"...I was... here... the whole time...?" Angel said with a blink, tilting his head to the side.

G'raha turned his head to look over his shoulder. There was a silence between them for a moment, then Angel blushed as he felt G'raha staring at him, "Wh-What...? I-I was reading about the Allagan royalty from that book you gave me."

"The book...? Angel, I gave you that last night," G'raha turned to face Angel, and perked his ears straight up. Angel blinked again, then fidgeted.

"Y-Yeah," Angel's tail curled the other way, then he flicked a blue-tipped ear, "I-I got caught up in reading about Princess Salina and--"

"G'raha Tia, are you in here?" 

Cid's voice echoed through the tent. Both Miqo'te jumped, then turned to look towards the entrance. The Garlean Engineer carefully made his way through the maze of books on tables, then stopped as soon as he spied the two. "Angel! I didn't expect you to be here already. Excellent timing, though." He smiled at the White Mage, then turned to the Bard with a serious expression. "Did you find the unaspected fang I was looking for?"

"I-I just about had it when Angel wanted to talk to me," G'raha twitched his ears, then moved quickly to put an arm around Angel's shoulders; or at least, he tried to, the mage was about half a head taller than he was. Angel wanted to argue that wasn't what happened, but the blush that crossed his cheeks made Cid chuckle quietly.

"Well if you manage to find it, bring it to the doors to Syrcus Tower, I have a theory I'd like to test," he shifted his weight, then crossed his arms over his chest. "Although, Biggs and Wedge both suggested other ideas. I'll work on gathering the materials for a few different attempts. Keep looking for the fang, and if you stumble over any of the green firesand, bring that too."

"Green firesand?" G'raha blinked, then looked up to the shelf top again. "The kind that _explodes_?"

"No no no," Cid waved a hand, "that's the red stuff."

G'raha looked back to Cid, "Oh, good."

"Green just burns brightly," Cid turned to leave once more, then stopped. " _Unless_ mixed with water-aspected aethersand."

"I-I don't think we have any of that left," G'raha flustered, then looked back up to the shelf nervously.

"I was hoping we did, that was alternative seven," Cid shook his head, "See you later, G'raha."

"W-Wait, Cid, why did you say it was excellent timing that I was here already?" Angel stepped forward, confused. Cid stopped then turned to look back at him. He paused, then looked between G'raha and Angel. "...I've forgotten. It'll come back to me later, I'm sure." He grinned, then waved once more and left without anything further. Angel blinked in confusion, then flicked his tail. He turned to look back to the Bard behind him.

"Thanks for not arguing the point, Angel," G'raha frowned, then looked up to the shelf. "I haven't a clue where any of the stuff he asked for actually is... I just... wanted to buy some more time to look."

"You could have asked for my help," Angel took a step closer to him, fidgeting with the sleeve of his robe. G'raha blushed, then turned further away, his tail twitching back and forth.

"How am I supposed to ask for help to get something I don't know where it is?" The Bard responded nervously. Angel opened his mouth to argue that G'raha had said he knew _something_ was there, but the Bard spoke first. He turned to point at Angel after only a breath, "A-Anyway, Cid interrupted me yelling at you! You've been in here since last night, reading, haven't you?"

"I-I," Angel stuttered, flustered, as he pinned his ears back, "Well... maybe...? I-I can't tell what time it is in here!"

"....Wait, really?" G'raha blinked, his expression softened a little. He had been joking, but Angel seemed serious.

"Y-Yes...? I think I slept a bit, though," Angel looked thoughtful. He put a finger to his chin, and looked down to the book on the blanket where he'd been sitting all night, "I lost track of where I was on the page at some point, then reread an entire section."

"...Wow," G'raha put his hands on his hips, then flicked his ears. He looked between Angel and the book a few times, then sighed. He straightened himself up, with a large grin on his face. " _Well_ , that just means you haven't _eaten_ yet and I am obliged to make sure that a _Warrior of Light_ is well fed!" Angel jumped at the title, then curled his tail a bit.

"G'rrraha," he purred nervously, "I-I think you'rrre going a bit farrr, I-I don't think I'm quite--"

"Don't be modest," G'raha grinned, then leaned forward to smile up at the mage, "you're as much a hero as any protagonist in the stories." His expression was too earnest to counter him. Angel bit his lip, then sighed, and nodded.

"A-Alright, alright, I give," he crossed his arms, "What kind of food did you have in mind?" G'raha wiggled his ears and wagged his tail triumphantly.

"We can just have lunch at the Seventh Heaven," he headed towards the exit of the tent, then stopped. They have really good sweetcakes," he turned back in time to see Angel's ears perk at the mention of sweetcake, and grinned. He was going to suggest something else, but... it seemed the White Mage shared his taste for sweets.

"I had no idea," Angel hurried after G'raha excitedly. The two Miqo'te took a chocobo porter back to Mor Dhona to have lunch at Seventh Heaven.

* * *  
"It's not like you to completely shirk a research opportunity, G'raha." Rammbroes frowned. The red-headed Miqo'te crossed his arms and pouted in response.

"I didn't shirk anything! Nothing Cid asked for was within my reach and it was my duty to make sure a Warrior of Light is fed, isn't it?"

"A _Warrior of Light_ , is it...?" 

"Yes," G'raha puffed himself up a little, proudly. "We ate and talked about what might be in the tower."

"You were at Seventh Heaven for nearly three bells."

"It was a long talk," G'raha mumbled. He blushed a bit as he pouted a bit more insistently. 

"So... What finally drew you back here?" Cid asked, before Rammbroes could continue scolding the Bard. G'raha frowned a little, and his ears twitched. 

"He got called away by a few other adventurers in the expedition group," he trailed off. 

Cid seemed to think about what was said for a moment, then shrugged lightly and gave a small smile. "I'm sure he'll come back to you." 

The Sharlayan Miqo'te flushed and looked deeply flustered, but he was unable to keep his ears from perking at the suggestion. The two researchers that were beside Rammbroes giggled to one another. "In the meantime, G'raha, I need alternative ideas on how to open those doors if we're going to learn anything more about that tower."

"Ah! I-I was actually thinking about that," the Allagan scholar smiled excitedly, then began to talk to Cid about theories he had come up with while having lunch with Angel.

* * *  
Cid listened intently for nearly two bells, at which point he stopped the Historian with a gesture.

"Wait, wait. I got lost at some point. Why would a mage need that much power?"

"Well, to resurrect the emperor." G'raha blinked. Cid gestured again. 

"But that was just a theory, wasn't it?"

"Yes, but if he were to succeed, he'd need the energy the tower provided."

"....I've forgotten what I originally asked you," Cid admitted, "But I have some things to work on back at the workshop." He gave a smile to G'raha, then a small wave as he left. 

Rammbroes yawned, then turned to leave the tent. He paused with the flap open, after Cid passed through, and revealed to G'raha that it was night time. The red-haired Miqo'te blinked, then pinned his ears back as the Roegadyn turned to look over the books on the tables.

"G'raha."

He jumped at his name, "Yeah...?"

"I'd like you to go out and check on something for me, if you would? You're far better at climbing." Rammbroes smiled, then gestured to the outside. G'raha looked down to where Angel had spent the last few days; the Keeper had left his reading glasses behind, on the book he had been reading this morning.

"...What do you need?" The Miqo'te turned to look back at the Roegadyn, then followed him out of 'the Library'.

* * *  
A moon passed before anyone at the Find heard from most of the adventurers. While it had seemed like they were making progress on getting into Syrcus Tower, they had run out of ideas but two suns ago.

G'raha Tia had been out with two researchers to pick up lunch for the Sons of Saint Coinach, when two red-eyed Allagan scholars approached Rammbroes to introduce themselves. They explained that their names were Unei and Doga, and that they had been sent by the Students of Baldesion to assist in the matter of accessing Syrcus Tower. Rammbroes was initially suspicious, but he decided to wait for G'raha's return from Revenant's Toll to get his opinion.

The Sharlayan Miqo'te had hurried back, the two researchers struggled to keep up with his speed. G'raha carefully handed a satchel to Rammbroes, then perked his ears as he looked over to Unei and Doga. They smiled lightly, then bowed in greeting.

"You must be the scholars sent from the Students! Correct?" The Miqo'te seemed excited, even as Rammbroes felt even more suspicious. He hadn't heard any of this, and he was the _leader_ of this group at the moment.

"Why yes," Unei replied with a smile, "but however did you know that before we introduced ourselves?" G'raha's response was a happy tail wag and two paces over to the two.

"Easy! Some people in Revenant's Toll were talking about you," the Miqo'te replied. He looked over to 'the Library', "Why don't we go somewhere to discuss some things?"

"That would be helpful," Doga replied, but Rammbroes stepped in; he hadn't even gotten to say a word since the Miqo'te returned.

"G'raha, thi-this is _ridiculous_ ! Are you _certain_?!"

"It's fine, Rammbroes. I'm certain. Besides, you haven't even given me the chance to _talk_ to them yet," he grinned as he put his hand on his hip. The Sharlayan Roegadyn put his hand to his face in thought. He realized that if anyone could spot a fraud, it was G'raha... Rammbroes realized he should at least let him talk to them, or he won't even find anything to question.

"Alright, alright," he held his hands up and sighed. "If you need us, it's lunch time, so we'll be here."

"Thank you, Rammbroes," G'raha sighed with relief, then hurried into the tent of books.

* * *   
G'raha happily spoke with the two about Allagan lore and history without thinking much about it. The two answered without hesitation and even added details. They spoke for bells before they finally exited the tent, still talking about Allagan Tech. The Sharlayan Miqo'te hurried ahead a few steps to hold the tent flap open for Unei and Doga to exit with him. Only once out of the tent did any of them realize how long they'd been talking.

"Is it this late already...? Time really _does_ disappear in there, I'll have to apologize to--," he trailed off, then flicked his ears. A small group of adventurers were approaching the Find, from Mor Dhona. The Miqo'te looked intently at the group; he seemed to be searching for someone. With a pout, he then headed off towards the incoming group.

"Is he always so easily distracted?" Doga asked Rammbroes.

"He just hasn't seen a friend of his in a while," the Roegadyn chuckled as he adjusted his glasses, then crossed his arms over his chest. "Excellent timing, as ever, on their part, though. I've wanted an outside perspective on our current conundrum. Come, let us meet them at the tower."

"Should we not tell someone?" Unei asked. Rammbroes looked back, then saw G'raha running towards the back of the crowd. He turned to the Lalafell Nazyl Duzyl near the library tent.

"Once G'raha is done welcoming his friends, let them know to meet Biggs at the Eight Sentinels and he'll show them to us."

"Understood," the Lalafell gave a quick salute and a smile. Rammbroes nodded, then headed off with the two Students.

At the back of the small group of adventurers, G'raha perked up the moment he saw the blue-tipped ears of his friend. He ran towards him, then slowed to a stop as he watched the Keeper dismount his dark blue feathered chocobo. He seemed to be in pain as he landed, and hadn't noticed him yet. G'raha opened his mouth to call his name, but someone else beat him to it.

"Angel," the Keeper flinched at his own name, then looked to a large Roegadyn Summoner beside him. "Don't forget what she said before we left. You just gotta keep at it. It'll get easier in time." He grinned and gestured to try and cheer up the Miqo'te. Angel half smiled in response and nodded silently. G'raha frowned, then headed over in silence as the Roegadyn walked off to join the others, and left Angel alone with his bird. The chocobo whistled quietly, then nudged Angel gently; he reached up to pet him with a sad look on his face.

"Don't worry, Auren," Angel mumbled to his bird. The chocobo seemed to nuzzle back the more the Miqo'te pet him. "I just want to see him... if I can..."

G'raha opened his mouth to call Angel's name once more, but he still didn't speak; he looked over his friend. The mage wasn't wearing his normal robes. He didn't seem as happy as he usually was. His hands and fingers were wrapped in bandages, he had a bandage over the bottom of his left cheek and chin, and his left boot seemed a bit thicker near his ankle versus his right. While it had been a moon since the Labyrinth had been cleared, it had only been two weeks since he'd last seen Angel. G'raha could only find himself wondering what had happened while they were apart... 

Angel finally realized he wasn't alone, then blushed when he turned to see the familiar Seeker. "Raha...?" He said quietly, without thinking. The Bard blushed brightly, and his ears perked in response; Angel responded in kind when he noticed. "H-How long have," he trailed off as he noticed the red-haired Miqo'te was fidgeting. "A-Are you... o-okay?"

"Wh-What? Y-Yeah! Yes! I'm fine! Good!" He laughed a little; it sounded a little forced. The Seeker stepped forward, his voice was full of worry, even though he was desperately trying to hide it on his face. "Are... Are _you_ okay? You're a little... er... bandaged up."

Angel fidgeted, then reached into his saddlebag to pull out a pair of well-worn, old daggers. "I'll be okay, I just," he trailed off, then bit his lip, as he looked apologetic. He turned to face G'raha, and opened his mouth to say something else.

" _Angel!_ " A gruff voice called sharply. Angel flinched with a squeak, and dropped one of his daggers. He hurriedly picked it up, then gently tapped his bird's flank to send him off to the nearest caretaker. 

"I-I'm sorry. I-I can talk later," Angel hesitated to leave the Bard, but another sharp cry of his name urged him to run off towards the one who'd yelled at him.

The Sharlayan Miqo'te frowned. He watched Angel flinch as he stopped near the gruff, black-haired, male Miqo'te who wore the armor of a Warrior, dyed a dark red. It matched the few streaks of color in his shaggy hair, and was a counter to his piercing blue eyes. He was clearly leading the group of about six adventurers. A black-haired, female Miqo'te stood right beside him. She wore the robes of an Astrologian, dyed white and black, with a petticoat of dark red. Half of her medium-length, spike-styled hair was white, but the roots were black. She had a pair of black-rimmed glasses on her face, over her ice blue eyes.

G'raha couldn't hear the conversation amongst the adventurers, but he could see Angel very obviously didn't want to be part of it... and he frowned. The adventurers headed off towards the Crystal Tower; he hurried off to keep up with them.

* * *  
"We understand you've been having trouble circumventing the tower's defenses." Doga said, after being introduced by G'raha Tia. "...'Tis our hope that we can be of some small assistance." Cid turned to look at the two red-eyed scholars at their offer, then nodded. 

"Well, if your attire is aught to go by, your assistance should prove valuable indeed." G'raha and Angel both turned to look at Unei and Doga at the mention of their clothes. G'raha hadn't paid close attention, as he'd been quite excited to have others to talk to about Allag since Angel had been gone for a while. Angel, for his part, simply hadn't noticed much around him as he had been trying to keep his head down and keep quiet. Especially, amongst the large group of adventurers that had been formed to explore the tower in three parties. 

"Sounds simple," the red-armored Miqo'te crossed his arms over his chest. "We get this door open, we charge in and go take care of the problems inside."

"That's the general idea, but that first part has been the hold up so far," Cid tilted his head a bit. "To begin with, let me tell you where we stand," Cid then turned to look at the doors. The adventurers did as well. The pattern on the doors were of two royal figures facing one another, each had a hand positioned as if expecting someone to touch the large doors. Everyone else turned back to Cid, but Angel continued to stare up at the door, thoughtful.

The Garlean engineer continued after everyone had a moment, "Beyond rises Syrcus Tower, the principal spire of the structure collectively known as the Crystal Tower. The only way to get inside is through the proverbial front door--the imposing gate you see here. The problem is, we can't get it to open. It's sealed by some mechanism whose workings are an utter mystery to us. Having had no success with _orthodox_ methods, I went at it with everything from a pickaxe to a magitek cannon. Nothing so much as put a scratch on it. For a blessing, the gate doesn't try to reduce us to ashes like the Eight Sentinels, but that doesn't make it any less effective as a security measure. It's fiendishly frustrating in its simplicity."

"The only clue we have is the elaborate device carved upon it," G'raha crossed his arms as he continued, "a man and a woman, respectant. Allagan royalty, by my judgment. Precisely who these individuals were, we cannot say," he gave a bit of a wistful smile. "Nor do we know whether the device actually serves a purpose. Like as not, it is purely decorative."

Angel seemed intently focused on the door, until G'raha said it was decorative. The Keeper put his finger to his chin thoughtfully, and stared at the floor in the pause after he spoke. Unei and Doga looked to one another, then walked through the group until they were before the door. The red-armored Miqo'te watched the two distrustfully, glaring at them as they walked past the front of the group. None of the other adventurers in the group seemed to have any reactions to what was going on at the moment. Unei now stood before the female figure, and Doga now stood before the male figure.

Angel's attention was drawn back to the gate by Cid's voice, "If you're thinking to force it, save your strength. It's no use--just ask the calluses on my hands."

"Rest assured we do not mean to waste our strength," Unei replied with but a glance over her shoulder.

"Indeed." Doga smiled a little, then tilted his head up to look at the door, "Why should we exert ourselves... when the gate will open of its own accord?" 

The two then held out their hands and blue aether collected in their palms. Angel's ears pinned back as he felt the shift in aether, an Elezen and Lalafell nearby also seemed to notice it with a shift in their stances. G'raha looked away for a moment, to Angel's reaction; he found himself frowning worriedly. The aether hit the barrier that had frustrated Cid and the others, then washed upward over the design. The hands of the figures suddenly glowed, and the gate relented. Angel jumped, his ears flicked out to the side, which made G'raha turn his attention back to the gate as it opened for the group.

"I," G'raha spoke first with a slight stutter in surprise, "I don't think any of us expected _that_ to happen." He and Cid both slowly turned their attention to the two who had opened the sealed tower. Cid narrowed his eyes, as some of the adventurers turned to face Unei and Doga in defensive stances.

"Seven hells," Cid spoke quietly, with uncertainty in his voice, "What is this? What did you do? What...what _are_ you?" Unei and Doga turned to face the group completely. Angel blinked, then looked to G'raha, but a familiar voice spoke from behind the group, and drew focus immediately.

"...' _Piercing the heavens and gathering the light, a symbol of mankind's glory and might. Its virtue guarded by gates impregnable, only to those of royal blood answerable_ '."

"Not _you_ again," the red armored Miqo'te growled as he drew his axe and stepped forward. The female Miqo'te next to him drew her astroglobe. A few other adventurers followed that lead, but Angel took a step back towards the tower instead. Their newest guest was one Nero tol Scaeva of Garlemald, and rather than be intimidated by the threatening postures of some adventurers, he just smirked at Cid.

"Beg pardons for interrupting your bewilderment. I couldn't help but notice the remarkable _playthings_ you have acquired."

"N-Nero!?" Cid stepped back half a pace, "You're still alive!?" Nero continued to smirk, and half shrugged at Cid's response. 

"Garlond, Garlond. If I didn't know better, I would say you weren't happy to see me." He chuckled, then continued before anyone could respond. "Ah, but I jest. In light of our recent meetings, you have every right to be wary," he pointed a finger upward. The red-armored Miqo'te stepped forward, threatening Nero with his axe.

"He's not the only one. I'd sooner chase you into the pit than listen to you keep talking."

"Y'zhateh!" Angel snapped, which made the red-armored Miqo'te glare back at him over his shoulder. The Rogue pinned his ears back and turned away. Nero shook his head and held his hands up towards the group.

"Ah~! Rest assured, I am no longer a threat to any of you. My legion is, for all intents and purposes, quite defunct. My association with it means a tight noose awaits me back in Garlemald."

"So if we took you back--," another adventurer spoke up from behind Y'zhateh, Nero just shook his head and interrupted the rest of that thought.

"Really, you adventurers are so _bloodthirsty_ , aren't you? _Garlond_ seems willing to listen to my offer," he smiled at his fellow Garlean, "I chanced to catch wind of your latest venture, my friend. It sounded positively _fascinating_ , and so I decided to come here and join you."

"After all the wrongs you've committed? You think us that gullible?" Cid snapped back, a bit irritated. Nero sighed, then shrugged.

"If you are suspicious of my intent, 'tis my just deserts," Nero replied, then pointed his finger upward once more. "But! I am determined to make amends. As a gesture of goodwill, I will share with you what I know... starting with _these_ two odd characters." 

He lowered his arm so that he was now pointing to Unei and Doga, who didn't seem phased by what was unfolding before them at the moment. "As all of you are _doubtless_ already aware, the Crystal Tower was the symbol of ancient Allag's might and prosperity. Entry was permitted only to royalty and a select few individuals." Nero tilted his head briefly as he spoke, the smug smirk still on his face. "According to the records I have unearthed, only royal blood can open the gate. In other words, the emperor and his progeny were living keys."

"Wait," G'raha stepped towards Nero, "You mean to say that these two are descended from Allagan royalty!?" The Miqo'te Bard looked from Nero to Unei and Doga, as did Angel. Y'zhateh shouldered his axe, then also turned to look at the two with the distrustful glare he'd given them earlier. The group of adventurers seemed split between looking as distrustful as their leader seemed to be, and varying degrees of 'interested in this mystery,' as Angel and G'raha were.

Nero scoffed quietly, "Oh I suggest nothing so _glamorous_ ," everyone looked back to Nero at his response. "To put it plain, they are _imitations_ of royalty," the Garlean continued as he regained attention, "living keys born of Allagan ingenuity." He pointed to the two of them again, "...' _Clones_ ,' I believe, is the name your creators gave your kind. Is that not so?" There was a pause, as everyone turned to look at Unei and Doga in search of a response. The two clones looked to one another, then back to the group.

Doga spoke calmly with a nod, "...'Twould seem that the time for concealment is past." He looked to G'raha, as he had been the primary one so eager to speak with them about Allag, and had been the one to speak up for them as soon as they met. 

The Sharlayan Miqo'te seemed a bit lost at the moment, and just waited for the two clones to continue in hopes of an answer to shi silent questions. "Pray accept our apologies. 'Twas not our intent to deceive. We simply wished to avoid causing undue alarm by prematurely making what many would consider deranged claims."

"Now that you mention it," the Roegadyn mage beside Angel spoke up, thoughtfully. "You're right about that... before seeing all of this, we probably wouldn't have believed you." He put a hand behind his head.

The female Elezen in front of the Roegadyn made a face. "I certainly would've voted we not pay attention to you."

G'raha still seemed just as lost, and Angel immediately went to head over to the Bard; but was stopped by Y'zhateh's axe in the way. Angel jumped, then frowned at the red-armored Miqo'te. Y'zhateh just shook his head at the Rogue. He turned to look back at G'raha, as Unei spoke up with her suggestion.

"If it please you, let us return to the Eight Sentinels. There is much and more to tell." She gave a small smile to the Bard. G'raha looked between the two of them. He nodded slightly, as he spoke quietly.

"Very well," then turned to head off with some of the adventurers. Angel bit his lip, then followed the others. The last thing they heard from behind was Cid's frustrated voice asking Nero if he truly meant to follow them around.

* * *  
The adventurers split up as they made their way to the Sentinels, most decided to go tell Rammbroes that Unei and Doga wished to speak with him. Angel and two others lagged behind and walked along with Cid and the others. Angel hurried to G'raha's side as he realized that he had a moment to speak alone.

The Bard perked up as he saw the Keeper, "Angel, I'm glad to see you again." His tail flicked happily, though his face gave away that he was still distracted with what they'd just witnessed.

"I am too," Angel responded without thinking, then blushed. He shook his head, "Wh-What I mean is, are you alright...? You seemed..."

"A bit lost...?" G'raha chuckled, "I am," he wiggled his ears a bit, "but don't worry, I'm okay. It's just a lot to take in at once." He looked to Angel's bandaged hands, then frowned as he took a step forward. "What about you...? You've been away for a while..."

"I-I'm," he trailed off, then looked at G'raha's face; into his mismatched eyes. He felt himself relax a bit, then smiled a bit sadly, "I'd have much preferred to stay here... with you... and read more about Allag from your books..."

" _Angel!_ " Y'zhateh barked sharply as he returned with Rammbroes and a few others Angel didn't quite recognize. The Rogue squeaked at his name, and immediately took a half step away from G'raha. The Bard reached forward and gently took Angel's wrists with a determined face; scared he would hurt the Keeper if he'd have grabbed his hands.

G'raha lowered his voice, and spoke quickly, "It's been _two weeks_ since I saw you last. I'd very much like to share a meal with you again. It's Dinner time... Will you meet me at Seventh Heaven after this?" Angel's face lit up in a blush, and he was distracted from hurrying off by G'raha's question. The offer, alone, had made him visibly quite happy.

Angel's ears perked, then he nodded hurriedly, "I-I would... I was... so worried--," he started.

"Angel! _Come on!_ " Y'zhateh snapped.

" _I don't_ **_want_ ** _to_ ," Angel whimpered in response. 

It wasn't meant to be loud enough to be heard; when he realized G'raha _had_ heard him, though, he looked apologetic. He slipped his bandaged hands out of his hold enough to take G'raha's hand for a brief moment, and squeeze it. He gave the Sharlayan Miqo'te another nod, then turned to hurry over to Y'zhateh's side. 

There were only five others in the group he seemed part of, Angel, Y'zhateh, the Roegadyn he'd ridden into camp with, the female Miqo'te that seemed to nearly cling to Y'zhateh, an Elezen that seemed to despise everyone around her, and a Lalafell that looked completely out of place and lost. G'raha looked to his hands for a moment, then realized Angel had passed a note to him via his bracer. He made a mental note to look at it once they were finished speaking with Unei and Doga. He hadn't paid attention to much going on, til he heard Doga say "Allagan history"; the mention of which perked the scholar's ears. The small group that was assembled seemed intent to listen to the two explain, and fell silent. The two nodded to one another, then Unei began to speak.

"The Allagan Empire reached its zenith long before our kind came into being. In that glorious age, the Crystal Tower stood tall as the symbol of Allagan pride. Parents took their children there; that they might learn how the nigh-limitless energy it produced brought prosperity to the whole empire," she looked up to the darkening sky for a moment.

Doga continued the story, "That prosperity, however, bred decadence, and the empire began to show signs of stagnation. This decline was made all the more rapid for want of strong leadership. In a matter of generations, the Allagan civilization became a pale shadow of its former self. Its once-gleaming cities fell into disrepair, and it's frontier lands were given over to wilderness."

"Lamenting the pitiful state of affairs, one technologist made it his mission to restore Allag to greatness," Unei looked back to the group as she continued, "Amon was his name, and he believed that the ailing empire wanted for but a potent ruler. And none was more potent than its founding father, whom he sought to resurrect."

"The founding father?" G'raha tilted his head and gestured in confusion, "You cannot mean Emperor Xande!?"

"None other." Unei nodded as she turned to look at the Miqo'te, "As part of his experiments, Amon created clones of the emperor's descendants. We are the products of that experiment," she paused.

Angel spoke up quietly. "Copies of Unei and Doga," he trailed off as he received a glare from some of his party members. Unei nodded to his words, though. Rammbroes lowered his arms, then spoke thoughtfully.

"Historical texts mention the reigns of two Allagan emperors named Xande. It was commonly believed that the second was the namesake of the first. After all, such a custom is not uncommon among royalty and commoners alike. To think that the two were in fact one and the same," the Roegadyn scholar trailed off thoughtfully.

Angel found himself thinking about the books he'd gotten to read while studying with G'raha, and recalled those texts. He'd told G'raha it seemed like a thing that could be done, but he hadn't thought it was true. G'raha had looked to Angel at the realization that theory had turned out to be accurate; Cid looked to G'raha, who'd passed on the theory.

Unei's voice drew attention back to the two clones. "Aye, Xande returned from the grave and assumed his throne once more. And true to Amon's prediction, the emperor restored his realm to the glory it once knew. Would that he could have been satisfied with that..."

"In his previous life," Doga said, "the emperor desired to bring the entire world under Allagan dominion--an ambition that ultimately went unfulfilled. Having been granted a second chance, he was determined to succeed."

Y'zhateh looked over to Nero in the pause, who was leaning against a stone as he listened in.

Doga then continued, "Realizing that he needed more power to wage his war of conquest, Xande turned his sights towards a forbidden source: darkness." G'raha frowned, as Angel blinked. No one interrupted, and he continued to explain, "In order to learn how to harness this power, he converted the Crystal Tower into a restricted research facility."

"Darkness _again?_ " Cid lightly stomped his foot in frustration, "Seven hells, what is it with megalomaniacal rulers turning to darkness in their lust for power? Well, at least this one won't be bothering us, being thousands of years dead and all." G'raha seemed to realize something as soon as Cid said that, as did Angel and the female Miqo'te beside Y'zhateh. However, Doga beat them all to the punch.

"Would that you were right, Master Garlond." 

G'raha looked surprised to be correct, Y'zhateh growled as the female Miqo'te rolled her eyes. 

Angel looked to the tower, just as Unei and Doga turned to do the same, and Doga continued, "Alas, Emperor Xande is very much alive. Within Syrcus Tower he still abides, his ambition burning all the more ardently for his empire's collapse. Wielding the power of darkness requires prodigious amounts of energy--energy that not even the Crystal Tower could produce. In order to augment the shortfall, Dalamud was created and launched into the heavens. On high it hung, gathering the sun's energy and channeling it to the tower below. However, a miscalculation resulted in a surge of energy that escaped into the land. This triggered an earthquake of unprecedented violence--the calamity that ushered in the Fourth Umbral Era. In the blinking of an eye, the mighty Allagan Empire was laid to waste. Yet even as the Crystal Tower was sinking into the earth, the technologist Amon, now Emperor Xande's closest aide, invoked powerful magicks and halted the flow of time. Every soul within the structure, the emperor included, was placed in a deep slumber. In that state they were to remain until the time was ripe to awaken."

"Eras came and went," Unei picked up, "After millennia lying dormant, Dalamud was summoned back to earth. Its descent triggered the Seventh Umbral Calamity, in the wake of which the Crystal Tower reemerged. At that moment, Emperor Xande awakened. In his lust for power, the emperor consorted with darkness and was seduced by its corrupting influence. Even though his empire is now little more than a fading memory, he will stop at nothing to see his ambition realized. 'Tis for no other purpose but to put an end to Xande's madness that we exist. This is the mantle we have inherited from our namesakes--the true Unei and Doga. Fearing what might befall the world, the two of them sought to thwart their emperor. They gave unto us their will, that we might carry on their mission should they fail."

"When we came to our senses within the Crystal Tower, we deliberated a course of action." Doga explained, "Concluding that we alone could not overcome Xande, we struck out to find a worthy ally. It has taken years, but our search is finally over. 'Tis no ordinary men and women who could cut a path through the Labyrinth of the Ancients. With you as our champions, adventurers, we are confident that we can end Xande's dark ambition once and for all."

"Well, that'll teach me for speaking too soon," Cid gave a small smile and nod. "Setting my chagrin aside, I see now why you knew about the Students of Baldesion among a host of other things--you were observing our investigation the whole time. So what will you do, Y'zhateh? The world's in grave danger again, and you seem able to whisk together a capable team for saving it."

"We're gonna go in and kick his arse, of course." The red-armored Miqo'te grinned confidently, then nodded, and the others all seemed to agree. Angel took a step back, and hugged himself. G'raha frowned, but Doga continued with a small smile.

"You have our eternal gratitude. Together, let us see the Allagan Empire's dark past laid to rest." Rammbroes looked around at the group. The sky had fully darkened as they spoke, and he nodded as he made a decision.

"It has been our mission to recover the long-lost knowledge of the Allagan civilization. But what worth is that knowledge if it means subjecting the realm to peril?" The Sharlayan Roegadyn looked to the tower, "Truth be told, it pains me to think that the tower's secrets may become lost to us, but the greater good must ever come first." He smiled, then turned to look at the two before the group, "Besides, no quantity of ancient relics can compare to our friends Unei and Doga--living, breathing Allagans." He nodded, "And so I hereby declare a change in NOAH's objective. Henceforth, we shall direct all efforts towards sealing off Syrcus Tower. Its dark secrets must never know the light of day."

"So, we head into the tower and go take care of this zombie emperor at the top. You all work to find a way to seal it up in the meantime?" The Elezen asked, rather flatly.

"That's about the extent of it," Cid nodded.

Rammbroes nodded as well, "It's getting late for now, let's all head back to camp or Revenant's Toll for the night. Eat, rest up, and prepare to head inside in the morning." The gathered group nodded to one another and began to head back. Rammbroes looked to the researchers, and members of Garlond Ironworks that were still gathered with him. "The rest of us should come up with a way to isolate Syrcus Tower from the outside world while our friends are dealing with the problems inside of it." They nodded, then followed the adventurers.

Angel carefully lagged behind, as he noticed G'raha looked a bit sad. He managed to put the researchers and engineers between him and his group. The Bard turned to Unei and Doga, then lowered his voice to speak.

"Wait. There is something I must know. My right eye is like yours. Does... does this mean...?" Angel had turned his ears to listen before he thought that he shouldn't... However, upon hearing his question, Angel turned around completely. Doga smiled slightly at the Sharlayan's concern.

"You inherited the trait from your father, you said. Know that clones are unable to bear offspring. You have no cause for concern." He gestured slightly, "The Allagan Eye, you called it, but to us it is the Royal Eye, owing to the fact that the trait manifests only in those possessed of royal blood. I cannot well explain why the eye runs in your line, but I am disinclined to think it a coincidence. Though you are doubtless impatient to learn the truth, pray have patience. All will be revealed in due time."

G'raha said nothing in response, but his right eye twinged, and he reached up to hold it. Angel stepped forward without thinking, and spoke softly.

"Raha?"

"A-Angel...?" G'raha jumped, then turned quickly. Twice now, Angel had called him that, and twice he hadn't corrected him. At first, the Bard looked a little scared, but then he realized he was almost completely alone with Angel, and his expression notably brightened. Though, before he spoke again, he realized what Angel must have heard him ask... and the answer he was given.

"Are... you okay?" Angel broke the silence. G'raha bit his lip. He didn't have a clear answer for that now. The Seeker blinked, then remembered the note in his brace. He ran his fingers over the piece of parchment, then distracted himself with that.

"I would like to ask you the same thing..." he looked around, "You stayed behind...?"

"I... wasn't sure... I'd be able to... H-He didn't seem to notice I wasn't behind him for once. Probably thanks to the Ironworks engineers and researchers," Angel blushed as he trailed off, then shook his head. "He probably will by the time he gets back to camp, but..."

"Well. Since you _were_ able to, what did you want to tell me with your note...?" G'raha held up his arm, the paper still sticking out. Angel blushed, then fidgeted. Unei and Doga smiled, then quietly slipped away as the two Miqo'te talked by themselves.

"I-I just... I wanted to apologize... for disappearing. I didn't have a chance... to get away." Angel looked to his fingers, then pulled his hands against his chest. "I tried. I really wanted... to come back here, and read." He looked to G'raha, "I-I wanted to come see you," he paused to look at the red-haired Miqo'te for a moment, then stepped forward, and suddenly hugged G'raha; shivering. The smaller Miqo'te blinked, then put his arms around the Rogue after a moment.

"Hey... I... I wanted to see you too," G'raha smiled a little. "Are... Are you... cold...?"

"A little," Angel mumbled as he nodded. His shivering settled a little as G'raha continued to hug back. "I was also... scared... you would--" A sudden cracking sound came from the direction of the entrance to the Eight Sentinels. Angel jumped, and pulled away from G'raha, then looked over to see two figures; both Miqo'te could hear the faint clinking of armor as the two figures slowly approached.

Angel pinned his ears back and shrank a bit; fear on his features, "H-He noticed... faster than... I-I thought."

G'raha flicked his ears then turned to the figures once more. They were still far enough away that they couldn't be made out, but Angel seemed scared enough. The Bard frowned; he stepped between Angel and the incoming figures, then spoke quietly. "Can you cast Teleport back to the Toll?"

Angel's ears perked; he blinked at G'raha's question. He touched his chest; specifically feeling the small aethershard he had on a necklace beneath his shirt. He had attuned, but...

"Wh-What about you, Raha...?" Angel whispered from behind him. G'raha wiggled his ears as he turned to look back at him with a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry. I'm not the one they're after right?" Angel blinked, then he smiled and nodded. With a blush, he paused, then gave G'raha a quick, grateful kiss on the cheek. The Bard blinked as the Rogue focused on the aethershard against his chest, then quickly disappeared into a flash of purple and white light. G'raha stayed turned to look at the tower as Y'zhateh approached, nearly dragged by the female Miqo'te that'd been clinging to him all day. He hadn't heard what she'd said, but he did catch the male Miqo'te's growled response.

"A'qune, I don't see him. Are you sure you heard that researcher correctly?"

"Of course I did. He probably ran off, too afraid of that whole mess at the top of the tower," she sighed, then let go of him and hurried over to G'raha. Her tone switched quickly to sweet, and curious, even as G'raha grit his teeth a bit; he was grateful he wasn't facing them yet. It helped him to quickly clear the blush he had on his cheeks from Angel's kiss and settle his sudden anger at these two.

"G'raha Tia? Looks like you got left behind~!" She smiled sweetly as the Bard turned to look at the two, a neutral expression set on his face. She continued, with a sickeningly sweet level of faux concern. "Have you seen a rogue Rogue? He wasn't with the _group_ when we got back to the Find, and we're worried to _death_ about him."

"Black hair, blue-tipped tail and ears. Stands about here," Y'zhateh held his hand up to about where Angel stood on him. G'raha shook his head and gave a small smile.

"I have not seen him since you all left. I stayed to talk to Unei and Doga, but it seems I was left behind by them while lost in thought."

"Are you _certain_?" Y'zhateh narrowed his eyes, a bit unsure.

G'raha's smile never wavered, and he just silently nodded to them. All his practice dealing with others who'd poke fun at his mismatched eyes growing up, those who'd yell at him for not taking his studies seriously, and those whom he'd play tricks on... he was quite good at his poker face by now. The only times it usually failed was when someone else was there to counter him. A'qune looked at him intensely for a moment, then crossed her arms and turned away from G'raha as she growled quietly. 

Y'zhateh sighed, then shook his head a bit, "C'mon, Qune, he's probably lost somewhere in Mor Dhona. We'd best look for him on the way back."

"He's so much _trouble_ ," she replied in an exasperated tone, "Such a penchant for wandering off on his own..."

Only once the two were fully clear of the Sentinels did G'raha let his expression slip to one of anger, and growled quietly in frustration. He looked back to the tower one last time, then focused to cast his own Teleport back to the Toll.


	2. A Crystalline Twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's evening in Mor Dhona; the night before the Adventurers are to enter and clear Syrcus Tower. G'raha and Angel end up spending their first night together amid some chaos.  
> _ _ _  
> Written by: Angel and Xehnis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire series is marked Mature, I can tell you it's mostly for the bit in this chapter.

G'raha Tia took a deep breath after he arrived at Revenant's Toll. He quickly put on a smile and pushed aside his own worries for now. One step into Seventh Heaven, and the Bard instantly scanned the rather busy room for the black hair and blue-tipped ears of his friend.

He paused at his own thought.

Friend...?

If that was all it was, he would be treating the others the same, wouldn’t he?

True, he felt excited when he saw some of the others... and he did consider them all important to him. Yet, since he saw Angel again...

...the feeling in his chest whenever he looked at Angel's face, the intense longing in his absence...

He reached up to lightly touch the cheek that Angel had kissed not too long ago...

Not to mention that he hadn't felt any need to correct him when he had said...

"Raha...?" Angel's quiet voice asked from behind him.

"Angel," G'raha responded, relieved. He smiled as he turned to greet him, and wiggled his ears happily. The Rogue returned the smile with a light blush. G'raha relaxed a little at Angel's smile, then gestured to a few open tables, "Why don't we find a quiet corner and order some dinner?"

Angel's ears perked, and he brightened up at G'raha's suggestion. The two put in for their dinners first, then turned to find a table near the fireplace to warm up. Angel stared silently into the fire for a few moments.

G'raha finally broke the silence, "Angel...? Is aught amiss...?"

Angel looked down for a moment, then smiled weakly. "N-No... I'm happy to have dinner with you again after so long. I'm just... I'm scared  _ something _ will interrupt us again. "

"Hm," G'raha looked to Angel thoughtfully, then he reached into his pocket. He then placed a small piece of aethershard in Angel's palm. "Keep this. If anything does happen, then use that to find me when you can."

"Raha...?" Angel blinked.

The Sharlayan Miqo'te blushed.  "Just... curious," G'raha gestured to Angel, "Are... Are you doing that... on purpose...?"

"Eh...?" Angel blinked again, confused, as he closed his hand over the aethershard. "D-Doing... wh-what...?"

"Saying my name... so... personally," he grinned, with a blush on his cheeks.

Angel squeaked, and his face brightened two shades of red in embarrassment. "A-Ah! S-S-Sorry Rrra--," he looked down and closed his eyes, "E-Er, th-that is," Angel's ears were pinned back, and he looked so apologetic. He also looked like he was expecting to be hit. G'raha blinked, then looked just as apologetic, as Angel continued, "I-I didn't mean to..."

"...Angel." G'raha interrupted, then stood to lean across the table.

"Y-Yes...?" Angel was confused, and hesitantly turned his head to look at the Bard.

G'raha had meant to just return the playful peck on the cheek Angel had given him before, but Angel had turned to look at G'raha; as a result, their lips met for a full kiss. Neither Miqo'te seemed to want to break it; both clearly surprised.

The Sharlayan Miqo'te eventually pulled back first, then smiled happily as he whispered a reassurance, "I like hearing you say it... I was just teasing you a little," G'raha sat back down; still blushing, but actively trying to pretend he  _ meant _ to do that. Angel was still stunned by the kiss. The Bard wondered if perhaps he had overstepped his bounds... had he perhaps misread everything...? The Rogue reached up to touch his lips... then smiled bashfully, tears of relief pricked his eyes.

"I," his ears flicked, "Y-You... do...? I-I think... I called you that... earrrlier, a-and... w-wasn't... corrrected," Angel blushed, then covered his mouth at the purred words. G'raha blinked, then chuckled at Angel's purr. Angel's face brightened further, "I was... afrrraid I was... being... too... f-forrrward."

G'raha's response was interrupted by their dinners being served. Angel reached for his sweet, blended tea at the same time G'raha took his. The scent of it was unique, and unmistakable. Something about having ordered the same thing without realizing it made the Keeper feel a bit warmer. Angel's blush brightened a bit as he poked at his fish, but he hadn't start to eat yet.

The Historian stared into his cup after he took a drink. "You're not being too forward, Angel. I've wanted to see you since you left," he sat his cup down, then looked to the Rogue; Angel looked a little surprised. "Hey now, what's  _ that _ look for? You can't be the  _ only _ one admitting things here. I like you  _ too _ , y'know!" G'raha pouted, puffing his cheeks a bit.

Angel blinked, then laughed quietly at the expression. He smiled back, his fears, troubles and even his pain all faded into the background noise of the bar. G'raha grinned, then began eating his fish. Angel asked him a question about Allag, and the Historian excitedly began to regale him with nearly everything that Unei and Doga had talked with him about earlier that day.

Angel listened intently; both Miqo'te poked at their dinners, but were so caught up in talking that they'd only eaten half of their fish, and barely any of the salad that came with it.

* * *  
Nearly a bell later, a quiet, female voice spoke from nearby to politely interrupt. "Angel...?" 

Angel jumped a little at his name, and dropped his fork; he clutched the aethershard tightly in his other hand. G'raha frowned a little at his reaction. Angel took a breath, then turned to look at who had called his name.

"Ah! Hello, G'raha!" Shoto greeted the Sharlayan Miqo'te, who smiled and held up his hand in response. Angel was visibly relieved when he found that it wasn't A'qune, but his friend, Shoto.

"Shoto..." He turned around in his seat properly, then gave her a relieved smile. "What are you doing here...?" The Rogue felt a bit bad that he hadn't immediately recognized her voice. He silently berated himself that he  _ should _ have recognized one of his oldest friends. Though, as he had sort of admitted to G'raha, he hadn't been able to do anything or see anyone he had wanted to for the last two weeks. 

Shoto then looked back to Angel, relieved. "I saw you ride through with the group earlier... and I was worried when I didn't see you in any of the groups that came back." She frowned, "I thought you'd gotten lost."

Angel pouted a little at the suggestion, then flicked his ears indignantly. "That only happened like twice, and it's cause Coerthas was so confusing with all the snow!" 

She giggled, then playfully wagged her tail a little as she patted his head. "I'm just glad to see you're okay."

Angel blushed a bit, then looked at G'raha for a moment. The red-haired Miqo'te was looking right back at him. "I-I  _ did _ ... get... distracted." Angel had mumbled it, but Shoto still heard him; she nodded in response.

"It happens! I'm going to get some food." Angel smiled and nodded.

"G'raha Tia?"

G'raha had opened his mouth to speak, but the timid, male voice that suddenly called from the door had interrupted him. The Bard flicked his ears towards the sound as Angel frowned. "You were right, Angel," G'raha made a face, then hurriedly finished his fish. Shoto blinked, then looked between the two boys. The Seeker stood, then put a hand on the Keeper's head with a reassuring smile; Angel leaned into his hand a bit. He opened his mouth to say something else, but the desperate voice called louder, and drew the annoyed attention of some nearby patrons.

"G'raha Tia? Master Garlond said you'd be here!"

The Sharlayan Miqo'te looked over to the nervous Elezen researcher. He seemed to be searching the crowd and squinting, and held a stack of papers and a heavily bookmarked tome. The Bard sighed, "Trassont seems to want to go over his work again..." G'raha wrinkled his nose, then looked down to Angel. "I shouldn't be too long, but as the resident Allagan Historian, I can't shirk my duty..." G'raha trailed off as he looked to Angel for a moment. He then took a breath, and smiled at Shoto, "Take my seat once you've ordered, Shoto, I'd feel better knowing Angel wasn't left alone too long." He paused at his own wording, then blushed as he turned back to Angel. Shoto nodded happily, then went put in her dinner order.

"G'raha Tia? I-It won't take that long! It's just about the paper we put together yesterday! I wanted to go over it again!" The researcher explained, to the entire bar, which finally made one of the nearby patrons speak up as they turned to look at him.

"Oi, rather than tell everyone why you're here and what you've been doing all week, maybe you should see if he's already gone to his room?"

"Ahhh! S-S-S-Sorry! I hadn't thought of that!!" The researcher flustered, nearly dropped his papers, then gave one more heavily-squinted look around. G'raha looked directly at him, even held up a hand, but the patron's suggestion seemed to chase him off.

G'raha sighed loudly, then grumbled something about a chocobo's arse. He took the moment's reprieve, however and leaned down to Angel. "I'll be heading back to my room once I've finished helping Trassont review his paper again," he made a face, "and... maybe find him some glasses..." 

"Raha...?" Angel frowned, worried. He then noticed Shoto heading back to the table with her ticket and a drink.

"Just take your time eating with Shoto," G'raha smiled, then, before Angel could respond, the Sharlayan Miqo'te kissed him sweetly on the lips. He broke the kiss, then whispered, " _ The aethershard will bring you to me if you get lost _ ."

Angel's eyes widened a bit, his cheeks a brilliant red. The Allagan scholar grinned at the reaction, then hurried off past Shoto before he could be questioned; his own cheeks sporting a shade of pink. Angel watched him go, then fidgeted with the aethershard in his hand; it suddenly felt far more important to keep it safe. He shook his head as Shoto stood there for a moment, but didn't manage to clear his blush. Shoto blinked, then just grinned at her friend. She calmly put her drink down with her meal ticket, then gently patted Angel on the head.

"So~..."

"S-Sorry I made you worry." Angel's blush brightened again, as he interrupted Shoto; embarrassed. He turned to go back to his dinner, still flustered, but just sort of poked at the remainder of his fish rather than eat. Shoto blinked, then sort of chuckled to herself. She shook her head and sat beside him at the table.

"I'm just glad you're okay," she tilted her head to get a better look at him in the firelight. She spied the bandage on his cheek, then noticed the bandages on his hands... and frowned. "What happened...?"

"Huh...?" Angel looked up from his fish. Shoto pointed at his face and hands. He looked to his hands, then looked back to his fish with a frown. "O-Oh... this is... learning... to do something... I-I'm not... at all... good at..." His voice was quiet, with a hesitance to it, that Shoto picked up.

"...Angel...?  _ Are _ you okay...?" She frowned as he went silent. His ears pinned back, and he pushed the rest of his fish aside. He clutched the little aethershard, then carefully put it away. The waitress came over to set down Shoto's meal, and take away the other dishes. Shoto lowered her voice and took her friend's arm, "Please talk to me?"

"I," Angel frowned, then looked up, and around the bar, nervously. Shoto frowned, more worried. The Rogue gently pulled his friend toward him so he could speak quietly. "...I want... out."

"Out...?" She whispered, confused.

"I want out of Knight's Creed," Angel said as quietly as he could. He looked scared.

She blinked, then tilted her head, confused. "Why not just leave the company?"

"I-I tried that... more than once. I-I can't... Th-That's why... I-I," he cut himself off, then whimpered quietly and shook his head. 

Shoto leaned forward, even more concerned now. "Hey, it's okay. I'll help you however I can."

Angel's ears perked, but flicked to the side. He looked suddenly scared, "Then... c-can you pretend... you... h-haven't seen me...?"

"Why would...?"

"B-Because I took too long herrre..." He purred and flinched as the door opened loudly, once more annoying the patrons who were just trying to enjoy their meals. 

Angel and Shoto then heard the growled, angry voice of Y'zahteh. Angel's breath audibly hitched as soon as he started speaking.

"He's  _ got _ to be out there  _ somewhere _ ," the red-armored Miqo'te growled. Angel quickly ducked under the table, and pulled his arm free as Y'zahteh and A'qune looked around before they headed over to the counter to place their food orders. There wasn't a clear path for Angel to slip out, so Shoto turned to her dinner and water to start eating, and just listened.

The Astrologian Miqo'te beside Y'zhateh put her hands on her hips as he paid for their orders. "If he hasn't been  _ mauled _ by a hippogryph or  _ poisoned _ by a serpent, I'm sure he'll come crawling in again some time tonight." She gestured, then the two headed towards Shoto as they continued to grumble. So far, it was hard to tell who they were talking about, and no one in the bar seemed too focused on their grumbling. That conversation had been heard, nearly word for word, more than once, about various adventurers in Mor Dhona. The couple sat at the table near Shoto. The Scholar did her best not to turn enough to be recognized, and continued to eat so it wasn't obvious she was listening. They lowered their voices, obviously hoping the din of other conversations would drown them out.

"And what if he  _ is _ stuck hurt somewhere, Qune?" Y'zahteh crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back in his seat. "You saw him in the Praetorium. His reputation is what's got us these last few deals."

Shoto grit her teeth, then took another bite of her dinner to keep her mouth shut. 

A'qune then gave a scoffed laugh, and spoke in a freezingly cold tone that managed to scratch right along Shoto's spine.

"Then that  _ lazy _ little 'Warrior of Light' better learn how to properly use those two pieces of metal we gave him or that  _ reputation's _ all he's worth." She looked up and spied the waitress approaching with a tray. Her tone shifted instantly back to a sweet, friendly one as she greeted the Hyuran woman. "Ah~! That was fast! Thank you so much!" The red-armored Miqo'te growled, then grumbled a thank you. The two went silent as they ate. 

Shoto dropped her spoon on the floor, then leaned down to pick it up. Angel was no longer under the table; she felt a bit of relief when she saw he'd made it away safely. She didn't want to cause any trouble in the bar, but now she understood why Angel was acting the way he was. The red-armored Miqo'te Warrior was his company leader; Shoto had met him once; and it at least  _ sounded _ like the Astrologian beside him influenced his decisions. If she wasn't so angry at them for what they'd said, she might be scared too. Right now, she wanted to make sure Angel had enough time to go wherever he was going to get away, so she continued to eat, and prepared what she might say if Y'zahteh recognized her before they left.

* * *  
Angel hurried across Revenant's Toll as best he could. His left leg was starting to hurt again; he noticed it as soon as he'd ducked under the table to hide. He knew there were rooms that people could stay in here, and he'd caught that G'raha was staying in one here before he left.

The Rogue stopped to sit on the stairs near the little market. It was dark, and most of the vendors had closed up for the night. The few that were still around had lanterns up that helped light the path to the building. Angel looked to the building itself. It was far larger than he thought... how would he find where G'raha was staying? His leg was throbbing, and he knew there were lots of stairs. The Keeper carefully dug out the aethershard that G'raha had given him, and remembered what the Seeker had whispered to him before he left...

( _ "The aethershard will bring you to me if you get lost." _ )

"Won't it just... put me back... at the main... aetheryte...?" Angel mumbled, then fidgeted with it in his bandaged hands. He shook his head, then focused on the shard; he would trust G'raha. A faint purple and white glow swirled around him, then flashed as he vanished. A moment later, the female Elezen from his group turned the corner to look at the stairs. She seemed thoughtful, then turned to head off towards the gate to Coerthas.

* * *  
G'raha sighed, and fell back on his bed. He had just finished reviewing the same paper with the same researcher, with the same information... He'd been right, it hadn't taken that long, but according to the chronometer on the wall, it had still been a few bells since dinner.

His right eye twinged, which interrupted his grumbled thoughts. "Not  _ now _ ," he growled, then rolled onto his side. His tail curled against him as the twinge subsided, then the Bard pouted into his blanket. "...I wonder if I was too pushy with him," G'raha frowned, then carefully sat up. He shook his head, "No. Stop that, G'raha Tia. He feels the same as you do."

The Bard stood up firmly, then headed over to the dresser to look at himself in the mirror. "...Gods, you're a mess," he said to his reflection. The Seeker removed his bracers, then placed his aetherometer aside; his boots were already by his door. He looked to the chronometer on the wall once more, "It's getting late... He's probably not coming."

The Sharlayan Miqo'te felt a bit pained just saying it out loud, then made a 'tsk' noise at himself as he took his vest off. A quiet tapping noise came from his door a moment later, and caught him by surprise. He wasn't sure he'd actually heard anything, but something told him to check anyway. G'raha opened his door to find Angel leaning on the door frame, looking at the ground. The Seeker blinked, then spoke quietly... the Keeper looked upset.

"Angel...?"

"...Rrraha... I'm sorrry," the Rogue whimpered and purred, then moved to hug the Bard; shaking.

"It's okay," G'raha was suddenly worried, and moved to help Angel into his room. "Come on, sit down," he gently pulled Angel, then realized he was limping. He shut the door behind them, carefully helped him over to the bed, and then sat him down. G'raha knelt before him as he sat there for a moment.

"I'm s-such a mess," Angel mumbled. G'raha blinked, then smiled a bit.

"No more so than I am," he reached up to gently cup Angel's cheek. The Bard found the Rogue had been crying, and frowned. "Hey, what happened?"

Angel paused and but his lip, then purred a response, "I rrran away."

"Ran away...?"

"My company... My grrroup... I can't," Angel whimpered, trying to force himself not to cry again. G'raha frowned, worried, then got up to sit beside Angel on the bed.

"You're okay now."

"I used... I-I used the... sharrrd," he sniffled, then turned to lean against G'raha. The Bard just hugged him comfortingly. "But wh-when I got here... t-two of... t-two of them werrre... looking forrr me. S-S-So I rrran... b-before they... turrrned arrround," Angel hugged G'raha back, as he buried his face in the Seeker's shoulder.

"Is that why you're hurt...?" G'raha asked, quietly, as calmly as he could. Angel flinched, then fell silent. G'raha gently pushed him back, so he could try to look at the Keeper's face. "Angel, did they hurt you...?"

"N-Not... dirrrectly. I... I-I hurrrt myself... th-this morrrning." He sniffled again, then continued, still refusing to look G'raha in the eyes, "Rrrunning away... just... m-made it... worrrse." 

"Angel," G'raha whispered. Angel's purred speech wasn't something the Bard usually heard. He had heard a slip once or twice when he was flustered, but... Angel wasn't trying to stop it or hide it right now. He was shaking, and crying, and scared. G'raha reached up to wipe some of his tears away. "I'm guessing that you came back when it was safe, though." Angel shakily nodded, and produced the aethershard from his pocket. G'raha shook his head, "Keep it. I have a spare." Angel jumped, surprised, then finally looked up; he looked for confirmation in G'raha's mismatched eyes.

"Rrrraha...?"

"Angel," G'raha blushed a little, then leaned forward to put his lips to Angel's.

The Keeper froze, then after a moment, leaned into it to return the kiss. His ears pinned back as his leg twinged, but he desperately wanted to stay like this... with G'raha.

The Sharlayan Miqo'te gently broke the kiss, then put his forehead to Angel's. "Are you okay...?"

"I want to stay here... with you," he replied without hesitation, then closed his eyes. G'raha smiled, then shifted his hand up from Angel's cheek, to push some of his hair out of his face.

"I _did_ invite you here," he paused as Angel looked up, "Whatever you'd like to do is okay with me."

Angel's cheeks flushed with color; a bright red, to be exact. He fidgeted, then dropped the aethershard. He hurriedly moved to pick it up, but squeaked and nearly fell from the bed when he moved his left leg quickly.

"Angel?" G'raha grabbed him, worriedly.

"I-I'm okay," he grimaced. He was still a bit shaky. G'raha frowned at his shaking, then shook his head and smiled a little to reassure him.

"Hey, why don't we take a bath? The day's been long and crazy," he reached a hand up to tilt Angel's chin upward. "And it might help you forget some of your stress and let you sleep better."

Angel's blush brightened, but he didn't refuse. G'raha had a point about the bath; he was cold, tired, and felt like he'd rolled through every type of flora in Mor Dhona. He looked at G'raha for a moment; at his reassuring smile, into his caring eyes...

"I-I'd like that..." The Rogue nodded, then accepted G'raha's help to stand up from the bed.

With the Bard's help, Angel removed his tunic, then went to remove his boots. His right one was no problem, but his left one was a bit stuck; he winced as he sat on the chair. G'raha carefully reached to help pull it off. Once it came free, Angel gave a squeak and flinched backward. His left foot was badly bruised, and was bandaged almost too tightly around his heel, ankle, and calf. 

"Angel, how have you been  _ walking _ ...? You said you hurt yourself this  _ morning _ ...?"

"T-To be honest... I-I haven't rrreally... felt it," he frowned at his own foot, "Until I... hid... th-then rrran... away." 

"Why didn't you just heal yourself...?" G'raha looked up to Angel's face as the Keeper seemed to contemplate a response. The blue tip of Angel's tail flicked into view, then the Miqo'te frowned. 

"I... wasn't... allowed," he whispered. The Sharlayan Miqo'te blinked, then tilted his head.

"You... what?"

"I'm n-not allowed... t-to heal myself... b-because... Rrrrrogues d-don't use m-magic," Angel grit his teeth, "That's... h-his... rrrrule."

"But you're still a White Mage," G'raha stated; he didn't understand.

Angel jerked at that, and stared at the floor. He reached up to rub at his eyes with his bandaged hands. "B-Besides th-that, I h-haven't... had a... moment... t-to focus." 

"Focus  _ now _ , Angel. You're safe with me," G'raha reached up to take one of his hands. Angel looked almost confused; he looked down to G'raha.

"I-I," he looked to his hand in G'raha's. "Rrraha, w-would it... be okay... i-if we... washed up... firrrst...?" He looked down to his leg, "I think... the heat... m-might help me f-focus." Angel blushed.

"Of course, Angel." G'raha smiled and nodded. Angel smiled back at his response, a look of relief crossed his face. The two Miqo'te continued to undress, then G'raha helped Angel limp into the bathroom.

* * *  
It had taken a bit to unwrap the bandages Angel had put over his injuries, but once they had, G'raha helped to clean them up. Bruised and sliced hands, and a small gash on his left leg with a bruised, swollen ankle. Despite his injuries, Angel still seemed quite happy to be alone with G'raha.

Once in the warm bath; and with another encouragement from the Seeker that he could easily heal himself; the Keeper closed his eyes and focused. A gentle, light blue glow slowly came to life around his hands, then he moved to hover his hands over his leg. The gash began to mend itself before G'raha's eyes. The Bard was reminded of the time he'd fallen after climbing up the first makeshift bookshelf the Sons had cobbled together; Angel had mended his arm without being asked.

"Still fascinating," G'raha mumbled as he watched. Angel's face reddened, but the mending continued. His hands began to mend themselves too after a moment; the bruising seemed more stubborn, but Angel stopped once his wounds were closed. 

"It's... b-been two weeks... s-since I last... u-used my m-magic," he looked up to G'raha, "I-I don't want to... push it... too f-far." Angel smiled, his blush still bright.

G'raha nodded, "I knew you could do it."

"Thank you... f-forrr encourrraging me." Angel's purr seemed much happier than when he'd first arrived.

"Of course," the Bard grinned, and wiggled his ears for the mage. He then leaned forward, "Thank you for trusting me." G'raha gently kissed Angel, who immediately kissed back.

Angel felt better; he felt relaxed, and he felt safe. The heat in the bathroom was just perfect, t here wasn't too much water in the tub that it felt awkward, and the company he had was who he'd wanted to be with for two long, _painful_ weeks. He reached up and ran his hands over the Bard's chest as the kiss deepened. The Seeker trailed his hand up the Keeper's arm to his neck, then rested his hand on his cheek. Angel leaned back against the tub, as G'raha's other hand wandered. The mage slid his arms up around the smaller Miqo'te's neck in a hug, his tail flicked in the water.

G'raha's tail flicked against the surface as he knelt over the Keeper. He gently broke the kiss, then trailed gentle, teasing kisses over his cheek; over the new, cross-shaped scar near Angel's chin; down to his collarbone. He slid his arm around the Miqo'te below him. His wandering hand ran lightly over Angel's inner thigh; he still felt a bit nervous.

Angel whimpered, with a different tone from when he was scared;  _ this _ sound stirred desire in G'raha. The Sharlayan Miqo'te playfully bit at Angel's neck, which made him squeak in surprise, then wriggle as he pulled him in with his arms.

G'raha's one hand slid further up Angel's thigh as his other arm slowly moved down Angel's side. The Keeper was panting, and purring as he wriggled. The Seeker felt encouraged, and nibbled more insistently at Angel's neck, while his hand gently took hold of the obvious excitement between the mage's legs. It twitched as his fingers wrapped around it, and elicited a surprised moan from Angel.

The mage pulled the Bard toward him a bit more, then wriggled in the water. He then felt G'raha's other hand tease the base of his tail, and his moan was a bit louder. His cheeks burned with a brighter blush; he buried his face against G'raha's shoulder, panting already. He twitched in the Bard's gentle hold, and stiffened with a few encouraging strokes.

"Rrrraha," Angel whimpered into his shoulder.

"Angel," G'raha breathed into his neck, then gently bit at his shoulder. Angel writhed beneath him, splashing the water a little. The Seeker slipped his fingers further between the Keeper's legs; down to his ass; as he moved to kiss him deeply once more.

Angel dug his fingers into the Bard's shoulders as he felt fingers carefully slip just inside him. He took a sharp breath in as his tongue met G'raha's.

The Bard broke the kiss, then rested his forehead against Angel's. "Are you okay...?"

"I-I just," Angel wriggled, but wasn't trying to pull away, "I've neverrr," he purred, then dug his fingers into G'raha's shoulder a little more.

The Bard blinked as he paused, "Do... do you _want_ to...?"

"O-Of course," the mage hurriedly replied, as his face reddened a bit more. "I-I'm just... nerrrvous." He purred as he wriggled a bit towards G'raha's hand, "I want... to be... with you... Rrrraha."

G'raha blushed, then smiled as he moved his hand again, "Then... we'll just go slow."

Angel nodded, then mewled as G'raha slid his finger further in, and brushed his thumb against his balls. Angel's tail flailed as G'raha's other hand teased the base of it. His tail then met G'raha's in the water, and curled around it.

The Bard's ministrations worked quickly on the mage, who came with a soft cry at the work of his nimble fingers. The Sharlayan Miqo'te looked down to the blushing, panting Keeper of the Moon, then kissed his forehead as he withdrew his finger.

"Why don't we move somewhere a bit more comfortable than the tub?"

"...I," Angel flicked his ears, then nodded and made a soft noise of agreement.

* * *  
G'raha awoke to a loud commotion outside his door. He made a face into the dim room. He looked beside him, to the still-sleeping Angel curled up against him. G'raha carefully shifted to free his arm from around the mage, then slid out of bed; he made sure Angel was still covered comfortably. The commotion grew louder, and it nearly sounded like a fight. There was a loud thud against the door, and Angel shifted in bed.

"It's got to be the middle of the night, what in the Seven  _ Hells _ is happening out there?" G'raha grumbled as he ran his fingers through his hair. He grabbed his pants from the chair, and hurriedly stepped into them; after all, he realized, stepping outside naked wouldn't be a good idea... especially if there was a fight.

He opened the door to his room carefully, then just enough to step outside, into the hall; he closed his door quietly, as he saw three people two doors down, arguing. G'raha spoke as calmly as he could, as diplomatically as he could, though he still visibly frowned. The first word from his mouth seemed to silence the argument. 

"Pray forgive my intrusion upon your festivities, but I must ask," he put his hands on his hips, "do you gentlemen realize it is the middle of the night, and there are people attempting to sleep...?"

"Well look who it is!" A rather fat Elezen turned his head to look at the Bard. A short, skinny Hyur looked back as well, almost excited.

"We said he was 'ere, Zah. Saws 'im earlier, we did."

"I certainly owe you two gentlemen for your troubles." A tall, black-haired Miqo'te gestured to the Elezen and Hyur that stood in front of him. They moved as he took a step forward and smiled rather widely to the Sharlayan Miqo'te. "G'raha Tia, I presume? You've certainly been difficult to get a hold of."

G'raha felt himself bristle; both Miqo'te were being  _ exceedingly _ polite in their speech and their mannerisms. The Hyur and Elezen looked at each other, then at the two Miqo'te.

"My talents have been in high demand," G'raha paused, then crossed his arms over his chest. "What could I  _ possibly _ assist you fellows with at this time of night...?"

"I would appreciate your assistance with searching for a  _ lost _ party member."

"I'm not quite the right one to go to for such a thing."

"Oh but you are," Y'zahteh growled as his polite facade wavered, "That is, you were last seen with him at the bar, eating dinner." He smiled, a bit too much, "Certainly he can't still be wandering around Mor Dhona somewhere. We've all been looking for him since the meeting earlier. Do you have any leads for me to follow?"

"Not a one," G'raha replied immediately. His tone was flat and even. He lost his smile, but he stood firm in front of his door. He recognized Y'zahteh from earlier. A'qune didn't seem to be around, but he didn't like the Hyur and Elezen that were following the Miqo'te's every gesture with interest.

"Perhaps someone in your room...?" Y'zahteh asked, much more pointedly; a cold, annoyed tone slipping slowly into his voice.

"The only person in my room is my companion. I would thank you not to wake them," G'raha kept his voice exactly the same. He kept his arms crossed. He cemented his poker face and was sticking to it. He knew exactly who the Warrior was looking for; he wasn't going to get him. Angel was scared of this man, he had run away from him  _ and _ his company.

"Is your  _ companion _ a Rogue...?"

"No." Nothing he had said was a lie so far... Angel wasn't a Rogue, he was a mage; and Angel  _ was _ his companion. Y'zahteh growled angrily, then stomped forward. It took everything G'raha had not to jump.

"Cut the shite. I know you at  _ least _ know  _ where _ Angel is. You wouldn't be this calm if you didn't."

"I trust he's asleep and resting for tomorrow." G'raha uncrossed his arms, then gestured with one hand as the other went on his hip. "You are correct. I did have dinner with him at Seventh Heaven before I was called away to go over research with one of the Sons of Saint Coinach." He put his gesturing hand on his hip. "Beyond that, I can't help you."

"I'd like to sit down with you, perhaps... in your  _ room _ , and...  _ discuss _ possibilities...?" The Warrior barely kept himself from gritting his teeth. G'raha did let his expression shift a little, to one of annoyance.

"I told you my companion is asleep and I will suffer no disturbance to their rest." He flicked his tail a bit, to make a point, "I should like to get back to that activity as well if we are to explore the tower in a few bells." He tilted his head, "Should you not  _ also _ be resting if you are to lead your group,  _ Y'zahteh _ ?"

The Warrior glared. The Bard had a point. He was also clearly surprised that G'raha had remembered his name.

The Hyur and Elezen seemed to notice something over the railing, then slowly backed up from the two Miqo'te. Once far enough away, they turned to hurry off, past some guards; followed by a tired-looking Miqo'te Scholar.

"Let me pass, G'raha Tia."

"As I keep telling you, no. I will not let you into my room." G'raha growled, bracing himself in case Y'zahteh decided to be more forceful in his demands.

The Warrior punched the brick wall, breaking the brick and mortar he hit, but it didn't give as much as he seemed to want it to. " _Move_."

"I suggest you leave if you wish to maintain a spot in the expedition team."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Quite," G'raha had caught sight of the approaching guards, and felt a bit safer. Y'zahteh did not, however, and lunged at the Historian. G'raha tried to move, but was too afraid of leaving his room unguarded; he took a hit to the face from Y'zahteh's armored hand.

"Pray come with us," one of the guards said as they hurriedly grabbed the black-haired Miqo'te by his arm. The Warrior struggled; he managed to suckerpunch the other guard that tried to grab his other arm. The third guard managed to get a hold of his arm, though, and dragged him away from G'raha. Shoto stepped aside, as Y'zahteh was too focused on G'raha and trying to free himself from the guards' holds to notice her.

"Tell him he'll regret his choice," was all Y'zahteh managed to growl before one of the guards managed to silence him with a retaliatory suckerpunch to his stomach. Shoto helped the guard first, giving him a quick heal for his broken nose.

"Thank you so much for rushing... I'm sorry about this."

"Nonsense, I'm glad you called us. This is no way to behave at this time of day." He reached up to rub at his healed nose, then nodded to Shoto. "Thank you for the healing," he smiled, then hurried off. Shoto nodded, then turned to hurry over to G'raha. She helped him up, then reached up to his face, where he was bleeding. 

"I'm sorry I wasn't faster. I heard the commotion from my room, and looked out to see you talking to them," she frowned as his wounds mended beneath her softly glowing hands. "It took a little to find the guards."

"I'm just grateful you did," he smiled, relieved. "I'm... a bit surprised I held out as long as I did." The two stood there for a moment, then the female Miqo'te bit her lip. 

"Do you know where Angel got to...?" Shoto asked worriedly. "He disappeared when he," she gestured to where the guards had taken Y'zahteh away, "and his  _ companion _ came into the bar for dinner. I just want to make sure he's okay."

"He's safe." G'raha replied quietly. "He's sleeping." 

"As long as he's safe, I won't worry about him." Shoto looked relieved at the news.

G'raha smiled a bit at her, "Thank you for helping him earlier."

"How did," Shoto blinked as she cut off her question.

G'raha stifled a yawn. "The excitement has died down, I'd like to get back to bed before my  _ companion _ thinks I've run off."

"Oh! I didn't realize you had company!" Shoto blushed, then patted G'raha on the head, "Sleep well!"

"Sho-..." G'raha blinked, then sort of stuttered incoherently. Did she... miss... his context...? He was trying very hard not to just say Angel was in his bed; on the off chance someone else was still skulking around. Shoto turned to hurry back to her room around the corner. G'raha yawned, then flicked his ears. It was fine, he needed more sleep. He shivered, as he realized it was quite cold outside in nothing but pants...

Inside his room, he moved carefully so as not to wake Angel. He wanted to wash his face before he got back into bed. He saw his face in the mirror he'd looked into earlier, then sighed. "You really are a mess, G'raha Tia," the Bard whispered to himself, then hurried into the bathroom. 

G'raha reached for the towel after he finished washing the blood off his face, to find it right by his hand. He grabbed it and patted his face before it dawned on him that it couldn't have been where it was. He slowly looked over the towel to find a worried Angel beside him; he had the sheet wrapped around him.

"Ah... I guess the nonsense outside was louder than I thought. Are you okay, Angel?"

"Me...?" Angel frowned, "You washed  _ blood _ off your face, Raha," he took a step forward, as he reached a hand up to G'raha's face, "Are you hurt?"

"It's fine, Shoto was nearby. I didn't want to wake you."

"You woke her...?" Angel looked confused. G'raha shook his head, then hung the towel up.

"No, she brought the guards..."

"I heard... his voice... yelling." Angel gripped the sheet he held around him. G'raha took Angel's free hand as he spoke in a reassuring tone.

"You don't have to worry about him." He gently nudged Angel to move. "Angel, let's go back to bed. It's still a few bells until morning." He moved past Angel, then found he couldn't quite pull the mage after him. He looked back, curious.

"Is it... rrreally okay?"

"Yes," G'raha nodded, with a smile. That was enough for Angel to relax, then let himself be guided back to bed. G'raha returned his pants to the chair, then settled back beside Angel under the blankets.


End file.
